Night Outrun
by mrsaxobeat5588
Summary: Rarity has become disconnected with her family. What is the world willing to do to bring this broken chain back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not writing a story in a while, but I've been caught up applying to this music school. Which I obviously made. But anyways, here is my new story!**

Prologue

The Everfree Forest was darker than usual tonight. A great fog had fallen upon the forest and covered the entire area. With this fog came a thick humidity that you could cut with a knife. The leaves and trees were drench in the sticky wetness caused by the fog. However, as the night grew older, a shining light was becoming more immense and noticeable in the naturally dark woods. The light could have shown through the entire forest all the way to the nearby town.

This town was none other than Ponyville. It seemed a bit odd to have such a happy-go-lucky town just sitting outside of what seemed like hell.

Anyways, let's get back to the mysterious light in the dark forest.

The water vapors in the air reflecting the light just made it so much more brighter. Then suddenly, the light died as fast as it appeared. What came from this light? Pony probably, but no one could tell in this dark.

For a moment silence, which is later broken by the rustling of leaves and quick foot steps heading where ever the owner carries them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Ponyville. Everypony was attending their own business. Nothing out of the normal here, or is it?

(Rarity's house)

Rarity was nothing out of the normal too. She was doing want she naturally did, and that was making dresses. Rarity knew from the moment she was born that she loved fashion, and was destined to make it as a designer in life.

One regret she had was she could not spend enough time with family. Even as a filly she was always caught up in making new dresses and such. Because of this she was never able to know about any family issues or history, and frankly, she didn't give two fucks that she didn't know anything about her family. She loved what she did, and that's all that matters, right?

Because of this fact, she never cared for her family, and actually loathed her parents. The reason being is that she always felt neglected and unloved. Rarity found her own gems when she needed to. She saved up money and bought her own sewing equipment. What she hated the most was how her parents made everything into a negative thing.

No matter, she never let any of those memories turn into her future. Right?

"Ahh, what a lovely day! The birds are chirping, the sun is high in the sky, and most importantly, finally finished with all my work... For the week in fact!" Rarity said shocked to herself. She had never been this far ahead of schedule!

"I'm so proud of myself! Opal, you and mommy are going to go and relax today."

At this the white, puffy-ball cat woke up, hissed, and then fell back asleep.

"Hmm, typical Opal, your loss," said Rarity as she walked out of the door. She started making her way to the spa, until something caught her eye. It was off in the distance, or so it seemed. Either a really big far away light or a very small up close spec. However, when Rarity noticed the light, she heard an ominous voice, in her head? This wasn't like when your conscious speaks to you, it felt like someone was in her head talking to her.

_"Listen to me, we need your help. We can't hold him back for much longer! I don't have much time, I must leave you now." _

"Wait, who is this? Why are you in my head? Are you in my head? Who's coming? Why me?" Rarity screamed. At this she fell on the floor because her head was filled with a loud screech. Like nails on a chalkboard. Her body was having random muscle spasms and she was yelling at the top of her lungs. She eventually pasted out on her stomach.

Not even thirty seconds past and all the noises stopped. Rarity looked up to see the obvious, but staring her down like she didn't belong there. She gave an embarrassed smile and even blushed a little.

"Uhh, sorry everypony, the sun is just so hot today," she said hoping that they wouldn't judge her.

To her relief, they let her be, but she knew they thought she was crazy.

After that whole ordeal, she continued on to the spa just so she could get some time to think.

"_What was that voice trying to tell me? It seemed awfully troubled?"_ Rarity pulled herself back into reality.

"Why should I worry about that now, I'm here to relax, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," she said in a demanding tone to. Almost instantly Aloe and Lotus, the spa ponies, ran over to Rarity and started her in the usual routine. This would help Rarity forget all about that horrid voice. Nonetheless, its words kept repeating inside her mind. It was like it was engraved into her brain. This may be since it seemed as though someone was talking directly to her brain, just to make sure she got the message. Well she got it alright.

Rarity felt like such a doll. Never once was she let down by Lotus, or was it Aloe? Either way she felt amazing. She may just get ready for the Grand Galloping Galla. If only she could, just so she could forget about today's earlier events. She knew that could not happen, and she sighed at that.

She began her walk home, being tortured with every passing second. Even if she did want to help, how would she get in touch with that, thing, again.

For hours, and hours, Rarity was pacing her room. Much like Twilight had done in episode 20 season 2 of the series. Heck she was even putting a rut in the floor much like Twilight did. But she couldn't help it; she was visited by a strange voice asking for help. Problem is she doesn't know how to help it.

Wait! That light, it was shining over the Everfree Forest. Maybe she needed to go there? Then something crossed her mind, "Should I really go without telling my friends? Sure it was asking for me, but do I want to leave my friends?" She had to choose helping a stranger in need or asking her friends about it first. She finally decided to sleep on it to see if that led anywhere. That is, if she could get to sleep.

**I know this was pretty short and crappy for a first chapter. Just wait until my revised edition comes out. Also, be ready for chapter two, some crazy shit's happening there!**


End file.
